untitled
by super-kittie
Summary: Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman are finally in high school, and grade 10's going to be a lot different from grade 9. What's with the new girl, and why is Stan acting funny around her? Rated pg13 for swearing and mature themes(soon to come).


Fluffy white snow fell on the town of South Park that December. A small German Airline Private Jet flew into the small airport, making a bumpy, but safe landing.

Meanwhile, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny stood at the public bus stop, waiting for the 111.

"Hey Kenny, can I look at your project when we get to school, I want to compare mine with yours," Cartman asked obviously faking the innocence in his voice.

"Fuck you, your just going to jack it and claim it as your own. I'm not as stupid as you fucking think, Cartman, Jesus Christ," Kenny replied.

The group of now 16 year old boys argued as the 111 came to a stop. They stepped in the bus and headed for their welfare high school.

A black Hummer weaved through the groups of teenagers as it drove to the front of the school. The Hummer halted, the loud desiel engine roaring loudly. A 16 year old girl jumped out of the huge vehicle. She noticed someone familar in the smoking section and ran over, with the Hummer slowly making it's way out of the front of the school and back on to the road.

The 111 came to a stop in front of the school, and most of the occupants on the bus slowly made their way out and onto the school property.

"...and that's why I think Kyle's ugly Ex dumped his ass!" Cartman said proudly as they exited the bus.

"Fuck you, she wasn't ugly, and I was the one who dumped her," Kyle protested.

"That's not what I heard," rang Cartman.

The four walked to the smoking section, where their other friends were hanging out. Someone new to the group was also present.

The four split up, each finding someone of their own to talk to. Stan nodded at a boy about a year older than him with a long devil lock.

"Hey Seanarchy," he said.

"Hey, what's up, man?" he said cooly.

"Not a fuckin thing," Stan said, his attention caught by the platinum blonde haired girl, with bright blue eyes standing by his other friend Boombox.

"That's Bianca. Just moved here from Germany. Don't know why the fuck she came here, but she's here. Fuckin hot, eh?"

Stan nodded, his eyes still on the German girl. Boombox was laughing with the girl, as she reached into her breast pocket, taking two cigarettes out. She handed one to Boombox, his face lit up with joy, and put her own in between her lips. She searched in her pockets for a lighter, as Boombox got a light from a friend beside him. He watched as Boombox leaned closer to the girl, putting the tip of his cigarette against hers. The cigarette was lit, and they both carried on with their conversation.

"Alright, enough of the staring," Seanarchy said taking the boy's head into a head lock.

"Fuck, Sean. Stop playing around," Stan said as she struggled helplessly.

Boombox noticed Seanarchy's friendly attack on Stan, and ran over, joining in on the fun.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman had finally got through the horrid years of being newbies at South Park High, and here it lasted for grades 9, and 10. Depending on the group you hang out with, initiation could range from anything from friendly gang attacks, friendly beatings, friendly pranks, etc. The four were lucky enough to find their way into the group of rebels. Most were older, but once you were in, you were treated like family.

The blonde girl, now alone, sat on the curb, facing the school, puffing thoughtfully away on her now half done cigarette.

She wore a long Nazi leather trenchcoat with all the Nazi insignia taken off to prevent from being accused a Nazi.

The bell rang, and a girl ran over to Bianca. She asked for the kill of her cigarette, so Bianca took one more puff, handed it to the girl, and walked towards the school.

Stan walked slowly to his homeroom, knowing he had enough time to get there. First class was Outdoor Ed. He took a seat in the assigned room, and waited for the bell. Oldies were playing, just like every morning, on the PA system.

The rest of the class slowly filed in, including Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman. The three tooks seats around him. He looked back at the door as their teacher Mrs. Fookmeh walked in, followed by Bianca.

Whee!! First chapter! I hope people like it so far...

Yeah, this is my first fanfic.

PLEASE ENJOY!


End file.
